


Unexpected Gifts

by MalenkayaCherepakha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/pseuds/MalenkayaCherepakha
Summary: Harry and Draco spend their first Christmas together at the Burrow, and Draco gets a present he wasn’t expecting.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	Unexpected Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for H/D Owlpost 2019. Thank you Orpheous87 for beta’ing for me, and thank you Ale for all your lovely comments on my draft.

The garden is nearly completely dark as Harry looks out of the kitchen window while he washes up, only the distant light of their neighbours’ windows breaking up the gloom of the cold winter’s night. It’s freezing out there, the frost already settling over the plants that fill the flowerbeds, and Harry knows it will be bitterly cold in the morning, making it harder than ever to leave Draco and the warmth of their bed. But for now, Harry is warm, his brand new Weasley jumper keeping the cold out, the alcohol he drank during Christmas dinner still warming his insides. 

He’s warm with contentment and happiness too, still suffused with the joy of a Christmas spent with family and loved ones, a pleasure he still can’t quite believe he gets to enjoy. His day had been filled with laughter, good conversation, and incredible food courtesy of Mrs Weasley. The excitable shrieks of the children as they opened their presents and raced around the Burrow still ring in his ears, their happy faces worth all the chaos they had caused. It’s quiet now though, all the children shut away in their respective rooms, the only noise the sound of the quiet music playing on the wireless and the soapy splash of the dishes. 

They’d all been exhausted when they got back from the Burrow, the children from running around with their cousins, Harry and Draco from socialising all day. James had insisted that he was hungry, despite the enormous roast Mrs Weasley had produced, so Harry had made them all cheese on toast and cups of tea, followed by a bite or two of the Christmas cake Mrs Weasley had pressed on them as they left. Everyone had been so tired that conversation had been limited, Lily visibly nodding off over her plate, even Al and Scorpius’s incessant in-jokes quickly tailing off. 

The kids took themselves off to bed as soon as their plates were cleared, leaving Harry and Draco to clean up the kitchen. Noticing the dark shadows under Draco’s eyes and his slow movements as he brought plates over to the sink, Harry had sent Draco to relax in the living room, knowing that he was shattered after his first Weasley Christmas. After a feeble courtesy protest, Draco had given in and left the kitchen, taking a cup of hot chocolate into the living room with him. 

Harry knows how Draco feels - the Weasleys can be exhausting en masse, and Christmas Day, when they’re all excited and trapped indoors by bad weather is always the worst. Draco had tried to hide it, but Harry had known that he was nervous about the day - Draco had been on edge for weeks, his nervous tick of biting his nails making an unwelcome return. On Christmas Eve Draco had slept terribly, tossing and turning all night, even a midnight blowjob not enough to relax him, and then he’d barely touched his breakfast, lost in his thoughts even as the kids unwrapped their presents.

Harry had linked their fingers tightly together when they appeared in the Burrow’s front garden, trying to wordlessly convey his support to Draco, and for the first few hours of the day he hadn’t strayed far from Draco’s side, even as he gradually relaxed with each glass of wine. Surprising everyone, George had been the one to finally crack Draco, a jab at Ron causing a peal of laughter to escape Draco, his wide eyes showing he was just as surprised as everyone else sat around the table. After that, Harry’s nerves on behalf of Draco had disappeared, as Draco got drawn into a lengthy discussion on magical theory with Hermione and Percy, leaving Harry to chat to the other Weasleys and play a far too rowdy game of exploding snap with all the kids. 

Shaking himself out of his thoughts and picking up his own hot chocolate, Harry leaves the kitchen, waving a hand to turn the lights off behind him, following the flickering glow of the fire to the living room. Before walking through the doorway, he pauses on the threshold, a smile spreading across his face as he takes in the sight before him. The gently crackling fire and a single lamp bathe the room in a golden light, the lights on the Christmas tree sat in the bay window slowly twinkling, the remnants of wrapping paper still littered around it, forgotten in their rush to get to the Burrow. 

But Harry pays no attention to any of that. His eyes can’t leave the figure sprawled out on their long sofa, all endless legs and gently curling blond hair. His glasses have left a mark on his nose, the red standing out against his pale skin, and Harry can see the offending glasses lying on the coffee table next to Draco’s still half-full mug and the new book that Harry bought him for Christmas. Draco is fast asleep, his eyelids fluttering as he dreams, the soft sound of his breathing filling the silence of the room, his chest moving slowly up and down with each breath. And looking at Draco’s chest has Harry grinning even harder as he watches his boyfriend, sleeping soundly in his brand new Weasley jumper.

They had all gathered in the living room at the Burrow to open presents after lunch, sinking into squishy sofas with groans and complaints about feeling too full, the kids all scrambling to sit on the floor closest to the pile of presents next to the tree. Lily and Hugo had taken on the duties of handing out the presents with varying degrees of success, Lily wildly throwing packages at people while Hugo solemnly went around the room delivering presents to their intended recipients. Once the majority of the gifts had been opened and each present had been shown to the room and complimented, or played with in the case of the children, it was time for Harry’s favourite moment of the day. 

As always, Molly did the honours, pulling out a pile of neatly wrapped presents from behind her favourite armchair, and distributing them to each member of the family in turn, each jumper accompanied by a long hug. It never failed to make Harry’s heart ache with happiness, each jumper another reminder that this was his family. He’d been so worried about not getting one, that first year after he and Ginny split up, and he’d had a pit lodged in his stomach as the jumpers started to be given out, sure that he wouldn’t get one, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to cope with that loss. Tears had filled his eyes and he’d barely been able to get a thank you out when Molly had pulled out a jumper with a large blue H on it. He still had that jumper, kept in pride of place in his wardrobe, a permanent reminder of his acceptance by the Weasleys. 

It was no surprise this year when Molly came over to Harry bearing a parcel which he gratefully received, tearing off the wrapping to reveal his new jumper, in the most delightfully soft green wool. The real surprise came when she turned to Draco next, extending a parcel to him too. For a moment Draco just stared at her, shock written in every line of his face. Harry knew he hadn’t been expecting a jumper, and to be honest, Harry hadn’t thought Draco would get one either. Not that Molly didn’t like Draco - she had been very accepting of their relationship, although Harry knew she had been concerned at first. But Harry had never dreamed that Draco would be welcomed into the family like this. Getting a Weasley jumper was a big deal, and Harry felt a sudden rush of love for his family, and for Draco as he hugged Molly before pulling the jumper over his head, his hair sticking up in the back as his head reappeared. 

Draco had always gently poked fun at Harry’s Weasley jumpers, but Harry hadn’t missed the way his fingers would often linger on the soft wool as he brushed past Harry or stroked his arm. Now Draco had his very own, and Harry had suppressed a smile when they got back to their house and Draco didn’t immediately take it off, despite the warmth of the fire. And Draco still has it on, one hand tucked inside the sleeve as it rests underneath his cheek, the deep navy blue of the jumper contrasting with his pale skin and hair. He looks so soft, so gentle and peaceful in sleep, and Harry doesn’t want to wake him, happy to just sit and watch him doze away the busyness of the day. 

As Harry settles himself into the squishy armchair near the fire, perfectly placed to soak in the warmth while still being able to see Draco, the feet of the chair squeak on the polished wooden floorboards, and Draco shifts, a sleepy groan escaping from him, Harry freezing in mid-motion.

‘Harry?’ Draco murmurs, one eye opening a fraction.

‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,’ Harry whispers back.

‘S’okay.’ Draco yawns, his new jumper riding up as he stretches to reveal a strip of pale skin, the trail of light hair on his navel enough to send heat racing through Harry. 

‘Come here,’ Draco adds once he’s finished yawning, reaching out a hand to Harry and sitting up slightly to create space for Harry on the sofa. 

Harry doesn’t hesitate for a second, settling himself next to Draco, their feet tangling together on the footstool, smiling when Draco snuggles himself in to Harry’s side. He reaches over to grab the blanket they keep on the sofa for chilly nights, pulling it over their legs, tucking them in tightly even though the room is already warm from the fire. 

It’s so cosy, with Draco cuddled up next to him, his head resting on Harry’s shoulder as he slowly drifts back off to sleep, and a rush of contentment settles over Harry. All the kids are upstairs sleeping happily after a wonderful day celebrating with all the family, he’s got Draco here with him in his soft Weasley jumper, and the fire is warm, the gently flickering light and quiet crackling of the logs the only disruption of the peace and quiet. Harry couldn’t have asked for a better Christmas.


End file.
